


Love is Overrated Anyway, isn't It?

by IsysSkeeter



Series: fatherly Voldemort [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Depression, Implied Character Death, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, POV Alternating, POV Animal, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Past Abuse, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius die and Harry felt lost, he wanted love he wanted to feel loved he was… entering a depression. And who came to help him? Read and see ^_^ Slash Lemon SS/HP/LM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Overrated Anyway, isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngel048(ff.net)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DarkAngel048%28ff.net%29).



> Spoilers: if you haven't go read the Prequel
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Pairings: SS/HP/LM
> 
> Dedicated to: DarkAngel048 (who suggested me to do a LM/HP/SS fic)
> 
> Beta: BriJusLuvrr
> 
> Warnings: depression, lemon, torture, slash
> 
> Nr words: 3,828

"Talking"

–Parseltongue–

_Horcrux thinking to Harry_

_–Horcrux talking in Parseltongue to Harry–_

* * *

**Love is Overrated Anyway, isn't It?**

**One-Shot**

HP POV

I couldn't believe what I was passing though. After all that had happened… after all that. I had to watch my godfather die, and I still had to smile to everyone and say 'Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry.' and obviously, the stupid Gryffindors all believed in me.

Does my mask look so real? Am I the only one who see tough my mask?

Sirius is dead for god sakes who do you expect me to be? My only godfather is dead the man who linked me to my father is dead. Lupin didn't even talk to me anymore. Dumbledore sees me as a bloody weapon and only that.

I'm Harry, just Harry, no one else. No bloody Boy-Who-Lived. No Chosen One. Just Harry, a teenager that has no one.

However, of course, I don't have such luck. I have a bloody dark lord for my blood, and not just literally (I mean the man wants to make me bleed to death). I have a bloody prophecy that says that I would vanquish the dark lord, not only that, but I am his equal. I a bloody sixteen teenage boy is the equal to the most fearsome and powered dark lord who ever existed in centuries, does anyone else see the irony in this? And I was a boy back then, not only a boy but a baby boy. I had one-year-old, and the most powerful dark lord tried to kill me failing because of a damn prophecy. This prophecy has destroyed my life.

My so-called friends don't even care about me, only that I could one day destroy the dark lord. Does anyone care about what I think? I don't want to fight. Not now, not tomorrow, not yesterday, not ever. I want my father, my mother. I want someone who loves me for what I am and not for the title. Like Sirius did. However, my godfather is dead, and it's my fault. How could I kill him? If I hadn't been so stupid. If I would be smarter. If…

Don't Dumbledore see through my mask? That bloody puppeteer can't even see though one of his marionettes masks? Not so brilliant now, are you your slimy goat?

I looked up at the staff table, where he is seated; he's talking with Professor McGonagall. How can he be so happily after what had happened to Sirius a few days ago? And now is going to send me in a few hours to my last blood families to my own protection.

Huff! I was better with the dark lord than with them. And that is say a lot. Didn't I just said that the man was out for my blood? Oh well they want to beat my freakiness out of me, add the fact that the only man that keeps them at bay is dead and… Voilá! One Harry Potter wishing for his death for the rest of his life while he lived on his muggles family' house.

Maybe I'm overreacting? Hell NO! After all… I look at my left hand where the lines 'I Should Not Tell Lies' is spiked in the back of my hand, and I have to say that I follow that line to the limit.

At my side, Ron is swelling himself on food, Hermione on a book of the library that she had to give back before the train takes us home. I couldn't help but snort at the thought of home. Hogwarts is my home.

Getting up I left the Great Hall, didn't noticing some black eye that was stuck at the back of my head.

Luna got up at once and followed me. She didn't say much, but she gave me her hand and smiled to me. That single movement was all that I needed, more than Ron and Hermione all together did.

Oh well… love is overrated anyway.

**–LiOAiI–**

"BOY" I shuddered, that purple face added with that scream meant a problem for one Harry Potter and that meant me. Now think quick, run for it or stay and face the consequences now or later?

Uncle is in the full beating mood. No thanks later please, maybe when I come back he'll be already asleep? And so I ran, I ran from home. I didn't really care when he beat me. I deserve it, after all that, I have done I deserve it. After all I'm a bloody freak, aren't I?

I left 4 Privet Drive and ran from my uncle. He wasn't fast so immediately stopped following me, his scream of outrage following me.

"WHEN YOU COME BACK BOY YOU'LL GET THE BEATING OF YOUR LIFE."

I didn't really care, I continuing running. "Hell. I would prefer to fight against Voldemort than to face that whale of a man."

"Oh really?"

And with that I stopped running and closed my eyes.

**–LiOAiI–**

LM POV

Here, I was, after my great job of finding the Potter house. It wasn't so difficult as we had thought and the blood wards that should protect the boy? Non existent. The Order of the Phoenix that should protect the boy? Non existent. Who would have thought that the boy would be so easier to find?

Of course after I saw the teen at the Ministry of Mysteries I couldn't help but develop certain… feelings for the boy. And it happened that Voldemort happened to find during his possession of the boy that he was one of his horcruxes, so he should be protected and taken care of. And so first things number one: catch the boy; number two: court such boy.

I looked at the door of the house. We all could hear some scream inside and then the front door opened thundering and from there a running boy appeared, running down the streets. It was Harry Potter.

Behind him came a fat man blond with a fat mustache, that could badly move, finally he gave up. "WHEN YOU COME BACK BOY YOU'LL GET THE BEATING OF YOUR LIFE." I shudder at the thought of such a man laying a finger on Harry.

From the other side of the street, the sides were Harry was running to, that luckily was our way; we could hear Harry's answer "Hell. I would prefer to fight against Voldemort than to face that whale of a man."

My lord obviously couldn't contain himself from leaving his hidden place and say, "Oh really?"

The boy freezes and closed his eyes. For Merlin' beard, how the boy was gorgeous. I couldn't stop the desire to kiss that pretty face. Those pink lips, those perfect pink lips, begging to be swallowed. No. Bad Lucius. Take those horrid pictures of your mind, first take the boy home, then court him, then maybe… a peck of lips. Just Maybe.

**–LiOAiI–**

HP POV

I opened my eyes, taking my wand and pointed it at the snake face man. Voldemort looked at it uncaring and then back, at the whale like man who was still on the middle of his house' garden. And then I saw the others death eaters leaving their hiding place. I start to back up.

Very well fate, what did I did this time? I know I wished for my death and all that, but this is too stupid. How can I run from all this death eater to my house without having the problem that they will hex me, and if I do get back, will I survive the beating?

I know I said I preferred Voldemort, but… it was a way of speaking. How could you take it so literally and in a few seconds? I mean couldn't you wait a few hours? To when my uncle had fallen asleep so I could run home and be sure that I won't be killed when I get home?

Hell it's not like I do have a great choice, do I?

And so sending a hex at Voldemort, I start to run home. Luckily, my uncle understood the problem and entered home immediately. Maybe I should have let him stay outside to be killed. After all it's not is blood that is protecting me.

I'm not sure how, but I got home safely. I ran immediately to my bedroom and made my trunk. I looked at Hedwig and bringing her cage and my trunk, I got downstairs, entering the living room. I grabbed floo apowder with one hand and with the other I point my wand at the fire place, and it opened starting the fire, sending the powder to the fire. Then I grab the cage and the trunk. The front door opened. Oh no I had to be quicker before…

Next moment someone it's at my side grabbing my harm and screaming something to the fire and then we both are forced together tough the fire. I close my eyes and try to shrink on a fetal position. When I was thrown out of the fireplace, I land on my knees.

I heard my owl hooting indignantly. I looked up to calm her but what I saw was blond hair. Oh no. Looking to the blond I found that it was Lucius Malfoy. Really couldn't Fate be more precise in hating me?

"Calm down Mr. Potter. I'm not going to hurt you." I gave him a look that clearly said that I didn't believe him. "You know what a horcrux is?"

I frown. "A whore? Of course, I know what a whore is."

At this, the older man laughed at me. He had a beautiful laugh, I gave him that. "No Mr. Potter. A horcrux. H.O.R.C.R.U.X." when I shook my head, he smiled at me. "You remember the diary on your second year?"

"Yes, it tried to kill me."

"It had a part of the soul of the dark lord."

"So a horcrux is an object where you put part of your soul?" Mr. Malfoy nodded at this. I frown and glance down. So Voldemort must have made a few horcrux. "And why are you telling me that?"

"Because the day that your godfather died" I shudder at that but keep my mask face hoping that he wouldn't understand, "the dark lord found that when he passed some of his powers to you, he didn't just pass some of his powers to you Mr. Potter. Or should I call you Little Lord?"

I looked up at him at once. No, this can't be true.  _Yes, it can Harry._  Shut up!  _But you know that I'm right Harry. Voldemort didn't only make you his equal. He made you his._

I can see that he is speaking, but I continue shaking my head and moving back until I'm against the wall. When did I got up and started to shake my head? It didn't matter anyway.

 _Come on Harry, when did I even lied to you?_  No please stop it. This can't be true. I can't be a part of Voldemort. I can't… I…  _You are._

"NO." I was shaking like mad, but I didn't care. I felt pain, and my old bruises started to open. Nothing that mattered. I couldn't be. I put my head on my hands, continuing shaking.  _–You know that I'm saying the true Harry. So stop complaining. I never lied to you, did I?–_  "N… no…"  _–So why would I start now, brat? I've taken care of you. I was with you, your only friend all your life.–_  "I…"

Breath… I couldn't breathe… Air… Oxygen… I need to breath… Arms… there are arms surrounding me. Strong arms. Someone is embracing me. I try to struggle with my body just doesn't think like me. I let my head fall on my man shoulder and started to cry. Why am I crying?

"Hush… hush brat, everything is fine. Just take deep breaths. Yes, like that."

_Yes, that's it Harry. Hear what he's saying. Deep breaths. Everything will be fine. You see._

I could hear people talking around me. However, I didn't care. I embrace the man in front of me and snuggled my face on his shoulder. I'm a horcrux. That means that I'm a part of Voldemort which means that he is not trying to kill me, is trying to protect me. He has to keep me save.

 _Yes Harry, Voldemort will protect you. He'll be the father figure whom you need and Nagini the mother figure._  Can I trust them?

_–Do you trust me?–_

"Yes."

_–Their protect you Harry. Now Harry, sleep!–_

Sleep, that seems like a smart thing to do. I closed my eyes, and the last think I thought before falling asleep was that this person smelled like lilies.

**–LiOAiI–**

SS POV

"He felled asleep." I said, grabbing the brat, bridal style.

Dark Lord approached and looked at him, taking his fringe out of his scar. The boy whimpered at the approximation.

"Severus I want you to find a potion that would grant me to approach the boy." At this, the white man turned around to Lucius. "What happened?"

"I told him the truth, my lord. He started having a panic attack. He was discussing with himself in English and in Parseltongue. It was like he was talking with someone who only he could hear."

The dark lord looked again at the teen on my harms.

"It wasn't him that was speaking in Parseltongue. I suspect that it was the horcrux."

"The Horcrux my lord?"

Dark lord sent a cold look at Bella, and she walk away from him immediately.

"Lucius take him to his room. Severus I want the potions for him ready right away."

We both nod, Lucius grabbing the teen and we both left. I was going to the lab to start on potions for the boy. He was too skinny there were a lot of potions that he needed to take.

When I had read that muggle mind and saw what he had done to Harry. I was so mad that I had been torturing him, only stopping when the dark lord put a hand on my shoulder, the man already dead on the floor. The way they had treated the poor boy, locking him up, not feeding him, beating him…

To think that I hadn't seen the signals on the boy. The hand-me-down clothes. The way he had run to Sirius to leave with him. The way he was so skinny. So…

**–LiOAiI–**

HP POV

I couldn't believe what was happening.

One year was passed since I was kidnapped and told the truth about my past. Snape had taken care of my injuries and my nourishment problem. Lucius used to keep me company and he and Severus trained me every day, didn't letting me get depressed again. Oh right the reason I react so bad to the news was because I was entering a depression, and that was the last push.

I took every meal with Voldemort and after dinner, I stayed with him on his office reading, or talking, or playing chess.

We happen to have a lot in common. Nagini did take me under her tail. I'm her halfling. She stays with me every night, didn't letting me fall sleep alone, making sure I don't have nightmares, and if I wake up in the middle of the night, she comes to me and hugs me until I feel calmer. It looks like she was a horcrux too. There were others, but it didn't matter. I was the one that matter.

I wanted a father and a mother who would love me. Voldemort and Nagini can't love, but they protect me, and they care for me so that counts, right? After all love is overrated.

I looked up. Snape and Malfoy were talking about my classes with each other. I must have snapped out again. I smiled at them. I enjoyed listening to them talking, looking at me with hunger eyes, caring for me, and being the stone that I needed to keep me down. I knew that I was developing feelings for them, but I didn't care. Love didn't exist so I couldn't care less for that.

"Harry." I look up. I didn't remember when I had passed from Potter and brat to Harry, but I didn't care. Snape was right next to me, his lilac smell right invading my nose. His face was to close.

Hell… it wasn't like I had something to lose. I kissed him.

Immediately, he grabbed my face, and I close my eyes. He's going to refuse; he's going to deny me. Then I felt his tongue touching my lips. I open them at once, letting him entrance. I had never had a kiss like that. It was full of desire, strength, protection, lust and… something that I couldn't place it.

Finally, I had to push back to breathe, and I started patting. Before I know it another mouth was against mine, I open my eyes immediately. This one was smooth, calm, sweet and wet (but strangely it was arousing). It was Lucius that was kissing me this time. He didn't push his tongue into my mouth, but it was at the same time very demanding, just like Severus had been.

When he broke the kiss, I could feel hands on me, not only one pair of hands. But two pairs of hands. I had two aroused men in front of me that were touching me, kissing me… shouldn't I be disgusted? Why am I aroused?

Hell. Horc's right, definitely I'm not normal.

Mattress. When did I enter the bedroom and was laid on the bed? Damn, this depression is really erasing parts of my memory.

–Fuck.–

When did I get naked anyway? I look down, Severus mouth is around my arousal doing me a blow job, his fingers going down into my cheeks and into my virgin hole. A mouth attaches to my own, full of wish and desire. The mouth on mine didn't let me scream when the fingers entered me, and the mouth on my cock didn't let me stay on my pain for long. Suddenly, both mouths and fingers disappeared, and I whimpered. I looked at them both; they were taking their clothes out looking at me, their eyes full of lust and… love?

–Are you going to fuck me into the mattress or what?–

I smirked when suddenly they used a spell to get rid of the rest of the clothes, both completely hard. My tongue wet my dry lips. Damn their big. And LARGE. They won't fit, none of them.

Severus attached his mouth to mine, making us moving around, until I was on top. His hands lying on my ass, grabbing it. He made me move, and I felt his arousal against my ass. I felt Lucius behind, forcing me to open my legs and moving his hands on my legs smoothly making me relax and then Severus' cock is forced up my ass with one thrust. The mouth on mine stopped my scream. The hands on my ass keep me stable while the hands on my legs continue moving making me relax, finally the pain disappears, and I stop the kiss nodding. The hands moved from my legs to my tights and made me move up and down again, making Severus cock get out an in again on my ass. I whimper but didn't say anything kissing Severus again. After a few thrust, the pain completely disappears, and I start to move myself, finally one of the times that Severus was almost out another cock enters my ass, making me whimper. Damn Lucius, couldn't he wait for his turn?

Obviously not.

After a few trust of completely pleasure to me, Severus sat up, putting my legs on his shoulders without ever take his cock out of me. And I was pinned between the two. Being fucked until I couldn't even think.

Bodies moving. Cocks slamming against my prostrate, mouths attaching against my neck, my mouth. We were so close that if someone enters, he wouldn't know where one started and where the other ended. Hands moving to my hair pushing it roughly, others to my tights touching me smoothly. The blond kissing my neck as if I was a doll, the brunette raping my mouth and pushing my hair. They were so different but that was what made this so arousing. When I came not once, not twice but enough times to make me forget how many times.

It was just so good…

Finally, I saw white again, and I felt their release entering my ass.

They get out of me and laid with me one on each side of me hugging me. And what they said made me black out.

"I love you Little Lord."

"I love you Brat."

**–LiOAiI–**

Nagini POV

Master is getting anxious, halfling missed lunch and now is missing dinner. And the blonde and the bat man are missing too.

Finally, the teen appears. He was… happy. I never saw him so happy. He ran to his father hugged him and then sat at his side with a huge smile.

This calmed master down. Halfling knew very well how to manipulate his father to do whatever he wanted him to do. And that was definitely what he was doing now.

–Voldemort…–

–What is it Harry?–

I smirk to myself, here it comes. I saw the blonde and bat man enter and sat on their respective seats. They smelled like my halfling.

–Do you believe in love?–

–No.–

–Love is overrated anyway, isn't it?–

–Yes it is. Why?–

–Because I love you and Nagimama.–

I smiled at him. –Thank you hatchling.–

–You welcome Nagimama, besides… I also love Severus and Lucius, and they love me back. And we just made love into the mattress into oblivion.–

"WHAT?" my master got up and grabbing his wand, he points it at his both death eaters. "CRUCIO."

I didn't need to know English to know what he had screamed. The two lovers fallen to the floor, trembling and screaming. The hatchling merely giggle.

We both weren't worried. We knew that master wouldn't curse them into oblivion, but he would make sure that they understand that mate with the dark lord horcrux wasn't an easy thing.

–And they say that mothers-in-law were worse than a dark lord, that's because they had never met a father-in-law Dark Lord.– the hatchling said to me while he poked some food into his plate, at this, I laughed.

Love isn't overrated. Love is a powerful thing. After all love is what had made the boy gave my master a heart. He made him live and not just exist and this way the prophecy was a full field only by the love that the boy felt for his father, but I wasn't going to be the one telling this to my master. Definitely, I didn't want to be the one on the receiving point of that wand.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't understand there is a time when Harry is thinking that it becomes italic it's because the horcrux in him it's talking with Harry
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


End file.
